colonial_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Agronnach Defence Force
The Agronnach Defence Force, or ADF for short, is one of the more established military forces in the Colonial Sphere. Founded early on in the colony's existence, the ADF played a major role in the lead up to the Colonial Civil War and during the war itself. Mostly used as a security and policing tool now, the ADF still contains some of the premiere special forces in the Colonial Sphere. History Colonial Era The ADF was established in 2145 by UCG, growing out of the local militias and paramilitary forces that were rampant on the fractured Agrona. Originally established as a policing tool, the force quickly expanded to meet the growing needs of the colony as it began to assert itself in the Colonial Sphere. Over the next fifteen years, the ADF kept growing to meet the new challenges that were thrown its way, eventually coming to rival the size and power of the UCA. With a large interdiction fleet backed by thousands of ground troops, the ADF became the second largest independent force in the Sphere. Tensions in the Sphere With friction rising between the UCN and its colonies, the ADF was seen as a potential threat to Earth's hegemony. With the need to curb the growing military quickly becoming urgent, the UCA saw an opportunity to shift the balance back in their favour. Contriving a reason for their confrontation in 2160, the UCA demanded the ADF hand over their fleet of ships. After several days of tense standoff, the ADF ultimately scuttled their ships rather than hand them over to the UCA. This set the stage for another conflict eight years later, where the entire dissolution of the ADF was demanded. After a short but fierce campaign, the UCA dismantle the ADF and occupied Agrona. Colonial Civil War With Agrona occupied, a resistance movement sprouted up which quickly spread across the planet. Citizens were trained by ADF soldiers that had survived the dismantling, and in 2172 they rose up to challenge their occupiers. Casting them off the planet, the ADF took to the stars to help liberate the rest of the Colonial Sphere. In this effort, the ADF was the driving force of the Colonial Civil War. Their efforts during the war launched them into a prominent role in the Sphere and helped turn the Force into one of the best militaries in the Sphere. Headquarters The ADF is headquartered in ADFB Joulwan, outside of Ayron. A sprawling complex, almost another city in its own right, the base holds most of the ground forces for the ADF. The base also features a spaceport used exclusively by the military, as well as the offices of the top ADF commanders. The current chief of the ADF is General Hamza Abdul-Muttalib. Special Forces Due to the nature of Agrona's fight against UCA forces, the ADF has a strong history of guerilla warfare and ambush tactics, eschewing large confrontations and preferring to hit vulnerable positions quickly. This tradition is carried on by the ADF, and features prominently in their doctrine and order of battle. Chief examples of this line of thought are their special forces units, which are undoubtedly the best in the Colonial Sphere at this sort of combat.